


Ebingames, where games are epicness

by Treebok



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Forgive Lord, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treebok/pseuds/Treebok
Summary: Treebok meets a strange man, a man indeed. A man who will change his life forever..
Relationships: Clanker/Treebok
Kudos: 1





	Ebingames, where games are epicness

**Author's Note:**

> For the discord fellows, I’m sorry.

The trees fluttered their green leaves as the cool breeze blew past. The birds chirping and singing. People walking by to run errands and get to work. Treebok was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, observing the animals and people go by. A heart filled with loneliness and longing for the soft sensual touch of another, he sighed, getting up from the bench. He walked down the paved path to head to his favorite restaurant, McDonald’s. He entered, feeling the air conditioner blast his face with cool air, (oh, how he wished someone would blast his face with something more creamy, warm and sticky) “Hi! Welcome to McDonald’s! How may I take your order?” It was a woman, adorned with a hat and uniform, she plastered a smile as real as America’s healthcare. “Yeah uhh, I’ll have a two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty fives, one with cheese, and large soda.” Treebok replied. “Is that all?” The woman asked. Treebok thought about this question. What would he forget? That’s right. “Wait, I’ll also have a Travis Scott burger.” He said, awkwardly chuckling. “Is it for here or to go?” She questioned. “To go.” Treebok said. “Alright, I’ll have your order here in no time.” The woman said, still adorned with that fake smile. Treebok made his way to an empty table, where he sat waiting for his order.

It was getting boring waiting, he could do nothing but sit and watch as other customers waltzed on into the restaurant. That too was getting boring until he laid his eyes upon a certain someone, he walked in with a proud stride. He wore pretty normal clothing but that face, there was something about this man that completely put Treebok into a state of awe. Treebok mind immediately went into lewd thoughts about this complete stranger, someone who he has never met in a single day of his life.his muscles were quite defined through his shirt, Treebok was already daydreaming about this man holding him in his arms. Treebok had to do something, at least start a conversation with him, get to know him, hell, maybe even just ask him out. Treebok stood up and nervously walked towards this pure hunk of man. “H-hey there.” Treebok muttered. “Huh? Oh hello.” His voice was smooth, as smooth as the finest of liquor. He would faint then and there, hoping he would be caught by this extraordinary man. But he didn’t, keeping his composure. “I haven’t seen you around these parts before, are you new here?” Treebok asked. “Yeah I just moved here, I was hoping to find a good place with stable rent.” The man replied, laughing a little. “So uh, what’s your name, if I may ask?” Treebok was slightly blushing. “The names Clanker, what’s yours?” He responded.  
“My names uh” He was already beginning to stutter. “Treebok! My name is Treebok.” The embarrassment was visible on his face. Clanker gave an amused smile, and Treebok in return smiled as well. “Oh! My order! Sorry I need to go.” Treebok gave him a sorry face. “It’s ok I’m gonna get my order now” Clanker said. Treebok and Clanker said their goodbyes and Treebok made his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Again to my discord fellows, forgive me.


End file.
